Fireworks
by Meek
Summary: Just a little friendship ficcy honoring the fourth of July...Which was four days ago, I realize, but I'm never on time. Anyway...hope you enjoy it. Please r


Disclaimer: Abi dabon't abown Dabigabimabon. Translation: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Well, I know I should be writing "I loved her Anyway" for the next one...but I'm sort of putting it off because when I wrote the original, I wrote that for me and me alone. That was my feelings; it was only five minutes later that I realized that Daisuke fit the description. Plus, I don't want to look at the results. Miyako was leading most of the way, but Hikari really started to catch up...And I *really* don't want it to be Hikari. She's a great character, but it sickens me the way she plays with Takeru and Daisuke. Some may call me obbsessive, though in truth I think that she gave us girls a bad name. We're not horrible beings...So, blah. He may deserve her, but she does NOT deserve him. I've also been putting off my Yamasuke because I don't know where to go! Ack! I'm overrun with work to do!  
  
X.x; Anyway, I was struck with sudden inspiration, though I don't know for what. I think I'll try just writing and seeing what comes out of it. Enjoy, and please R&R.   
  
  
  
  
Fireworks  
By Meek   
  
  
  
  
I remember the summer when I was sixteen years old better than any other summer. I had finally gotten a car, an old blue Subaru, and finally had a steady boyfriend, Yamato Ishida. Things were going my way.   
  
  
  
But none of this is why I remember my sixteenth summer. I was finally old enough to be my own person; make my own decisions. No more was I a young girl, unimportant in the eyes of adults. I was a woman, a geniuine being, and finally being treated like one. Babyish treatments were forgotten, replaced with new curfews and parental understandings. I was young and alive, and there was truly no better way to be. That's part of the reason I went to visit Mimi over the summer. To be restless and wild, to have the feeling of being spontaneous course through my body.   
  
  
  
Mimi lived half a world away, where things were so very different from the way of life as I knew it. All I knew was Mimi was my best friend, and I missed her more than anything. America was where she dwelled; a place where freedom rang from every tree you saw and every person you met. A place where it didn't matter how you looked, everything was equal and strong. Whenever I spoke to Mimi she talked of the country fondly, and I grew to love it, too. Maybe it was because I wanted Mimi to feel like she was still a part of everything, but my love for The Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave was imense. That was probably the other half of the reason.   
  
  
  
She had initially invited me to stay for only one month so that I may have time with my other friends at home. But with her expert persuasion and my brilliant planning we somehow managed to get me there until early August. We did all this in the last week of school.   
  
  
  
School had never lasted longer. Hour after endless hour. It was sheer toture to sit there, waiting for the bell to ring, willing it to move faster when it seemed to slow down...  
  
  
  
But nevertheless, school ended, and it marked the beginning of summer.   
  
  
  
The flight to Mimi's was one of total and complete excitement. I had never felt such sense of longing to be in a place. I was going to see Mimi in America! My favorite person in my favorite place. Joyous is the only word that could describe my mood.   
  
  
  
When I arrived everything went so quickly. I don't even remember the first month; it was a blur of late night movies, popcorn, pillow fights, and makeovers. In fact, the whole trip is sort of meshed into one large load that I remember being fun. Except for one night. One night stand out above all the rest.  
  
  
  
The night of July fourth.   
  
  
  
Mimi and I had been talking about music, when suddenly a crash was heard outside. I was frightened at first, unti Mimi grabbed my arm and began dragging me to the door. "Fireworks!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a fading light in the sky through the screen door. "Come on, Sora! Let's watch them!"   
  
  
  
I was confused, at first. I couldn't udnerstand why people shot of the loud creations other than the fact that they were amazingly pretty. I gave Mimi a sideways glance and she dragged me outside and pointed to the sky once more. She was babbling again, but this time about the fireworks. "Like, two-hundred years ago these guys signed the Decleration or Independence, which started out independence from Britian. Then there was a war, and we won of course. These fireworks honor them, Sora. Isn't that a marvelous tradition? I think so, at least. I mean, what better way then to honor something wonderful with something grand...Don't you agree?"   
  
  
  
I nodded, my eyes not leaving the fireworks. I faintly remembered being taught about the American Revolution, but our teacher had not dwelled on the subject long. I loved the story behind the fireworks, and I loved the fireworks. I loved America.  
  
  
  
I don't remember the rest of the night. I know that sometime later Mr. Tachikawa came out with sparklers sometime later and we held them until the burnt out. But I knew I had changed for a lifetime on that night.   
  
  
  
Ever since then I have looked into history, especially America's. It saddens me in some ways, knowing that it is in the past, but it also makes me happy, because it shows us there is a brighter future.  
  
  
A/N: *Sniffles* Well, I tell you what...I'm going to have to rewrite that into an original.   
  
Wheels in her head ::Start turning::   
  
e.e; I'm gong to make this so cool...Mwahahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review, please! 


End file.
